The Only Hope
by Sundropstar
Summary: A evil leader has a risen and only one cat can when her clan, all of the clans, slowly the clans are falling apart and Starlingpaw must learn quickly to save them, but will she be quick enough?...
1. Starlingpaw

**The only hope**

Chapter 1

The nest was warm beneath her,she heard the squeals of her only sibling, her sister. Who was being taken away for her naming, that time was close for her too,he heard the cries of her mother and the growls of her father"-Give her back.. give her back please you just need to give us more time"her mother cried, she opened her eyes and looked up at the silver tabby, Moonlight, leaning onto the black tom with white chest, midnightstorm, "you will let us name this one if you want her"he growled. The blood red tom with white patch's here and there, where blood has not yet been put, laughed "I shall name this one if you don't tell me her name now... name this one too" she saw her sisters bright green eyes look down at her"the one you hold will be lightkit and this one starlingkit"said moonlight, almost falling over. The red tom mouth went into a straight line "fine" he turned to leave but stopped as midnightstorm said"Bloodstar how is deadear doing?", the tom made a toothy grin"he is bad at hunting and fighting, as a mouse would be trying to stay alive when being hunted, she wouldn't live another day".Starlingkit let tears form 'uncle' she dug her claws into the nest' he cares about almost no cat, working them to death day by day' as lightkit was lowered to the ground she asked"lightkit, since we're like apprentices like tomorrow, wanna have the last play we'll ever have?" then saw midnightstorm going out to do border patrols, patrols that takes from sunrise to the next sunrise three times, bye daddy" she said before following lightkit to the edge of the den, she gasped to see all the hard work,even cats that look like they could drop dead at any heartbeat"lightkit... I wish I was still a kit"she said scared "I hope apprentices are gone easy..."she stopped as she saw two apprentices that were trying to sleep dragged out of their nests by their mentors "mum... I just found out that I'm 4 moons old and lightkit is too" moonlight looked at her daughters sadly"no you turn 6 moons tomorrow... I- I'm sorry you saw" then she sat down on their nest"come it is time to sleep, it is getting late" starlingkit curled up next to her mother and wished they had played instead of looking at their lives.

Starlingkit woke as she heard her mother carrying them both of out the nursery, realising what was happening, she pretended to be asleep, but the stone beneath her made her open her eyes, her eyes filled with tears like her sister she stood up and looked down at all four clans "Starlingkit and lightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Starlingpaw. Your mentor will be Darkshine. I hope Darkshine will pass down all she knows on to you.-starlingpaw saw her sister almost wanting to say something but she just put her paw on hers-and lightkit you will be lightpaw and your mentor will be-" "STOP"shouted lightpaw, bloodstar looked at lightpaw then saw firewish was climbing high rock "I wish to be firewish's apprentice" starlingpaw looked at lightpaw and whispered"just so you can escape" then she felt sad as her sister nodded firewish stood up and said "Cats of bloodclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown caring. Your next medicine cat will be lightpaw.

bloodstar:, do you accept the post of apprentice to firewish?

lightpaw: I do.

Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan.

Bloodstar: The good wishes of all bloodclan will go with you.

Bloodstar grunted as he finished the ceremony "you made a bad choice lightpaw" then with that he leaped down and vanished into his den.


	2. Pain

Chapter 2

Starlingpaw slumped onto her nest, she was so tired, darkshine pushed her hard today, and this was her second day, darkshine was up in tears when she first was told to push me hard, she was glad that she was not doing it because she wanted to, Starlingpaw curled up, she was looking at lightpaw again, she was the apprentice of firewish just so she could escape the torture, she looked away from her sister to see skypaw, he was tired as well, he gave her a tired look of help, a look that said that he wanted to get as far away from this place as possible, she returned the look as he dragged himself into his nest next to hers"your dad should return tomorrow" said skypaw, she nodded, then she lied down and slept. She woke feeling her being dragged out of her nest, this was the first time it had happened to her, she looked up to see skypaw being pulled out of his nest, "darkshine, pretend you tripped"she whispered, then she felt as darkshine tripped over a rock and she was thrown out of her mouth, Skypaw's mentor Cedarwatcher, hurried over to darkshine, dropping skypaw, "are you ok?" she asked, darkshine nodded"I'm fine" then looked over to Starling, She was hurting a lot, she got up"I'm fine darkshine"she croaked, she got up and went over to her mentor and pretended to sneezes"darkshine-" darkshine looked sad"no your are not sick" she said and made starlingpaw go out of the den. starlingpaw got up after stumbling, and looked at wolfspirit. Her father was skinny and he looked cold, but then she stopped, dread going through her body, Bloodstar was going towards her, suddenly energy springs into her body, she started to run, run as fast as her legs would take her, lucky she was swift so she quickly got out of camp and into the forest, bloodstar was on her tail, so she turned to run towards the river and when she got close enough she leaped, and everything slowed as she leaped, she felt a cat beneath her push her own, she looked but saw nothing but water 'Starclan!' she thought, starclan helped her, she sailed over the rest of the water and she landed on the other side and looked back, Bloodstar was still getting ready to jump and he failed to jump over it and fell into the water, he swam back to the side he leaped from"You know that your patrol is today with skypaw and blackpaw" who were close behind with the mentors, and starlingpaw yowled"I would never listen to you, Bloodstar!" starlingpaw yowled again but then she looked back to see darkclaw push on her and bring her back, when he had taken her back, she stumbled and fell over, she had fallen because bloodstar pushed her over and all of them start on the long patrol of all of the clans territory.


	3. Lightpaw

Starlingpaw suddenly fell to the ground, They were going back to camp, But she was so tired, She just lay there while Bloodstar and the other mentor's try and get Skypaw up, She lied there, Wishing she was a loner or rogue, Or a Kittypet maybe, Such a soft life to this, She could not believe that Blackpaw looked strong, And not in pain, She sighed, Pain was all she was going to get in this clan, In Bloodclan, She suddenly felt her right leg throb, She opened her eyes to see bloodstar shaking her leg in his mouth, Biting into it, She pulled away and hissed "Not being accepted by Tribe of Burningpaws would be better then this" She muttered, Bloodstar hearing this "It would be mouse-brained to send a cat not accepted by The Dark Forest, Er I mean Starclan, To death" Bloodstar said, Looking at Blackpaw then Skypaw "Really, cause that's what your doing now, Sending us all to death" Starlingpaw replied, Bloodstar raised a big paw, Suddenly her head throbbed and her legs wobbled beneath her, She fell to the ground, Her head landing on soft moss luckily, And everything went black. She open her eyes and blinked a few times to stop her eyes from watering, Then looked around, She saw Firewish and Lightpaw, She tried to move but Light paw stopped her "You need to rest for a bit sis" Lightpaw looked at Starlingpaw's face "How did you get Bloodstar to let me rest?" She asked and looked at Lightpaw, Who was smiling "Me and Firewish just did a few tricks, That's all" Lightpaw replied, Looking like she had done something wrong "If you were a warrior, We would make a great team" Lightpaw nodded "I'm part sorry, Part glad, It looks like she pushes you hard" Starlingpaw closed her eyes as her head throbbed "No, It's Bloodstar who is pushing me hard" Lightpaw went over and talked to Firewish, Her head throbbed too much to make out what they were saying, Then Lightpaw came back over "You should have soon more rest" Starlingpaw gave a little nods and went back to sleep, Glad her sister could have got this for her.


End file.
